


That Doesn’t Impress Me

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you’re caught by Peggy Carter with stolen money





	That Doesn’t Impress Me

You ducked hurriedly behind a dumpster as you heard the thugs running passed your hiding spot. You clutched at the stolen bag of money and waited with bated breath for any signs that someone had followed you into the alleyway,

Once the coast was cleared, you popped you stood up, still clutching the brown bag close to your chest and sighing out. You started walking in the other direction, to the other ope end of the alleyway, nearly knocking into a door as it swung open, revealing laughter of a known figure around the city- the Mobster Queen, Peggy Carter.

“Miss Carter!” you stumbled backward, nursing the bump forming on your forehead. You glanced down at the stolen bag in your hand and quickly hid it behind your back.

“Hello, kiddo.” She smiled at you before she noticed the nervous tick of your foot tapping on the ground. “What are you doing?”

“I-uh-I-” you stuttered, unable to form words.

“What’re you hiding kid?” She asked, raising a hand to silence her husband, Steve, who had been standing next to her waiting impatiently.

Sighing out, you showed her the bag you’d been hiding and she peered into it. “Whom did you steal this from?”

“Some thugs.” You shrugged.

“Why?” She hiked a brow.

“They picked it from some poor family at the bank.” you frowned.

“And you didn’t return the money?” She inquired.

“I was about to!” You protested. “But they started chasing after me and-”

“Did you get a good look at any of them?” She interrupted. “I don’t tolerate this nonsense in my territory and they will pay for committing a crime such as this.”

“One had black hair and brown eyes. Another had red hair and I think-”

“Stephen’s gang.” She grimaced in disgusted. “I should have known. Come along with me, darlin’. You’ll be okay with me.


End file.
